Cosmic Gale
by eky.love333
Summary: Rewrite: It all happened too fast she didn't realise the truck crashing into her nor did she recall falling on to the cold harsh ground. She didn't hear the loud screams and shouts of the other civilians. Everything felt quicker than a second. The last thing she saw was Stephen's (or something) horrified face.


AN: Okay, I read my original one and saw how horrible my writing was and decided to rewrite it! I hope that you all will read this and tell me what you think of it, there's probably still some grammar mistakes and Ale's personality and background has changed a little bit but you have to read to fin out!

DISCLAIMER: We all know who owns Marvel and fortunately it isn't me because then some of the characters wouldn't exist!

Read and Review! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter One: Look a likes

-X-x-x

_New York, USA_

The crowd buzzed their way through the busy streets, paying no attention to the surrounding area as cars zoomed pass only to face the well-known traffic of New York City and soon, the honks would fill throughout the city like bees buzzing in a swarm. Rain steadily dropped from the sky as the soft sound of 'pitter, patter' echoed. At Stanley's Diner, customers flocked in and the staff happily placed the food on top of the red covered tables. The picture was almost the perfect image of a busy diner residing in the Big Apple.

Almost.

In the corner of the diner sat Alex and her new boyfriend, Stephen or something. The two were like the ends of a magnet from what anyone can see when they passed the couple they were polar opposites. Stephen (or something) was lanky, his blonde hair and blue eyes clashed with Alex's dark locks and odd coloured irises. The only thing the two had in common was the fact that they both wore posh looking uniforms.

The girl, Alex, was probably one of the most anti-social students on campus. She is eccentric and even inspired students with her spitfire personality but the only thing that got in the way of her being 'Ms. Popular' is the fact that Alex never hung out with 'normal' people. She focused all her attention to students who were special or (in Alex's words) mysterious. So imagine the surprise on Stephen's (or something) face when he asked the resident Ice Queen out only to be not rejected.

So here they were now at Stanley's Diner attending the most awkward date in history.

Ring. Ring.

Stephen (or something) blushed when his phone rang throughout the diner but Alex was sure that he sighed in what looked like relief. She almost shrugged; it was likely of the fact that the date was completely and utterly awkward. She inwardly groaned, it wasn't her fault that she was social awkward and had the social skills of a twelve year old girl who was going into her angst-y stage. She was glad the Stephen (or something) wasn't one of those people who talks behind others back and is actually a gentleman.

"Um, excuse me Alex but...um I have to take this call...my mom-" it was a well known fact that Stephen (or something) was a momma's boy and many people, Alexis recalled, teased him because of that. She rolled her eyes when she saw Stephen (or something) fidget under her gaze.

"Go" Alex said as she took a sip of her vanilla milkshake, one of Stanley's best drink, her hand reached out for the burger on top of the pale blue plate. The dark hair girl closed her odd coloured eyes and nearly moaned as the cheese melted into her mouth.

"You're still here" she narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

Stephen (or something) gave a quick and hesitant nod "I-I'll be right back!"

Alex stared as the blonde haired boy dashed out of the Diner. A small ghost smile graced her lips, Stephen's (or something) is interesting, unlike most of the males she knew at her campus, Stephen (or something) didn't- wouldn't use her because of her family's money. That and the fact that though Stephen (or something) had a weak aura there was something about him that seemed almost...patriotic about him.

Nah, she's just imagining it.

"He's sweet ya know ta bad that ya're goin ta break his heart" said an African American woman as she took a seat in front of Alex. Her frizzled hair was pulled back by a yellow bandana while her figure was accented by an orange tribal dress.

Alex rolled her eyes at the statement "I'm not going to hurt him Jen."

It was true that whenever someone managed to agreeable ask Alex out the relationship would always turn out in flames. But perhaps with Stephen (or something), there could be a chance, the blonde did have a never ending patience after all.

"Says da girl who's usin da boy" Jen replied, grabbing a fork and sneakily snitched the food into her mouth.

Alex glared at her "It isn't my fault that he decides to stick with me" she abruptly stood up and placed the money on the table "Look if you're going to annoy me then don't. It's no use princess."

Alex quickly rushed out of the diner, her hair bouncing with every step. She scowled, exiting Stanley's with a cold expression on her face. Her boots clicked and clacked against the concrete. She mentally swore, curse that diva, making her feel uncomfortable…guilty. Stephen (or something) made her feel that she wasn't alone, that he would be there for her and wouldn't leave her, unlike the many various people in her life. Stephen (or something) was sweet and he cared, he wasn't necessarily good looking but he was handsome with his charming smile. The blonde was the third person in her life that made her has comfort, the other two being dead and all.

She kept on walking in a fast pace, her oddly coloured eyes dead set on burning the ground below her. If it weren't for diva Jen then none of this would have happened, she wouldn't of feel confused.

Jennifer Kinsley was the mean girl at University that always failed to break her down. She was sassy (not in a good way) and to make it worse her parents were Kinsley, one of the richest people in US of A.

She snorted, the only thing that Jen could do was waste her parent's money.

"Alex!"

She halted, turning to see familiar blue eyes that widened in shock.

"Aye! Watch out!"

"Wha-"

HONNNNK!

It all happened too fast she didn't realise the truck crashing into her nor did she recall falling on to the cold harsh ground. She didn't hear the loud screams and shouts of the other civilians. Everything felt quicker than a second.

The last thing she saw was Stephen's (or something) horrified face.

And then everything around her seemed to disappear.

-X-x-x-

_Helicarrier, US territory_

"Sir there's an unknown signal coming from Northern Alberta, Canada," said Agent Maria Hill, her dark brown eyes staring intently at the screen in front of her "The signal is sending out high radioactive signals. If it keeps continuing then there is a high possibility that an explosion could happen."

Director Fury nodded, his forehead creasing in stress "What code is it Agent Hill?"

"Director!" cried an agent on one of the computers "There is a signal transmitting high level-"

"Sir! The level of radiation is sending out a-"

"Code Beta!"

Nick Fury's eye widened only a fraction when he heard the rank of the code before returning to its normal size. His brows furrowed "Agent Hill send out Agent Barton to the area, tell him to bring Agent Romanov and a squad."

"Yes sir."

-X-x-x-

"Reed what's wrong?"

Reed Richards, scientist extraordinaire looked up into the warm eyes of his beloved girlfriend, Susan Storm. Johnny was somewhere in the city (most likely at a club) while Ben was probably at the park or a pub.

"Nothing it's just..." he began only pausing at what he may say.

Since no one else is at home he thought that the both of them could have a 'romantic night'. So no more superhero business, no more science and worst- best of all no intergalactic things interfering. It was for Sue, but when his computer started beeping-

"Reed?" his gaze locked on with Sue's smiling face. The world can wait, tonight it was just the two of them.

"Nothing," he gently pressed his lips on top of hers.

"Nothing at all."

-X-x-x-

_Northern Alberta, Canada_

Cold.

That was the first thought that Alex thought of when she felt the winter breeze frosting over her skin. She slowly fluttered her eyes open, her lips were turning a pale blue. She blinked at the field she currently stood in. The trees bared no leaves and icicles hung from the branches. Everything was pristine, white and…snowing.

"Thi-this is d-definitely not N-New York" even when it was snowing in the big apple it didn't compare the temperature that she was currently in. So to list it all up she was somewhere, on earth with clothing only fit for the city. Sooner or later she was either going to die of starvation or hypothermia.

She dragged her foot heavily through the snow, and held the cardigan closer towards her body.

Rustle.

Alex tensed at the sound.

Someone or something was here, near her, the possibilities were endless. And from Stephen (or something) had told her, beings from the wild were not to be underestimated.

Taking a deep breath in she quickly picked up her speed but tried to move as quietly as she could.

She stopped running, her body freezing from the weather and her chest going up and down from the nervousness. Minutes passed and there was no sound other than her and the wind. Alex sighed in relief "Phew, for a second I thought that-"

"RAAAAAAWWR!"

"Ohmygodagiantdinosauriscomingtotakemyfood!"

The…thing…man, she thought when she got a better view of him, was huge and looked monstrous. Almost like a "Sabertooth!"

The man/thing dubbed as Sabertooth launched himself at her but before he could Alex turned her ankle and ran as if she was racing in a marathon. The word 'Help' kept racing through her mind because:

a) She woke up in the middle of nowhere and it was snowing.

b) Her clothes were definitely not made for this condition.

c) A man on rampage was trying to either rape or kill!

_Oh god I know that I wasn't a believer but please save me!_

She finally escaped the woods arriving to a clear area before colliding into something. Hard. She looked up to see fierce eyes and relief washed over her. In front stood a man, his jaw covered with a beard. The man had a wild feeling to him and the dog tag around his neck indicated that he was a soldier, or at least a former soldier.

"Help" she rasped "The- A man! B-beast!"

The man raised an eyebrow "Look bub I have no idea what you're saying."

She furiously shook her head "No! A monster. There's a monster chasing me!"

The man looked past her and stared at the broken tree a few feet away; he sniffed and out of a sudden blades sliced out from his skin. Alex nearly fell over at the sight of them, blades! Blades! First there was a man resembling a Sabertooth and now there was another that had blades of knives slicing from his skin! He didn't even look hurt!

"What are you!?" Alex shrieked in fright before the man could answer he was thrown towards a large tree, Alex screamed her back hitting a vehicle behind her. Sitting in the front seat looked like a girl about her age, eyes swollen and cheeks flushed her whole face wrote 'scared.'

"The seatbelt!" the girl shouted "It's stuck!"

Not thinking any longer Alex pulled on to the door handle, she cussed it wasn't opening. The blazing fire inside caught her and the girl's attention. She tried harder to open the handle but like before it wouldn't budge. Alex nearly screamed a second time when the man dropped onto the car. Alex gulped when the Sabertooth guy walked towards them. The girl in the car began to sob, as the ferocious man got closer.

She herself felt scared, was this really going to be the end was she going to die?

Just moments ago she was at Stanley's Diner with Stephen (or something) having the most awkward but sweet date of the century. Than he had to pick up a call from his mum, Jen caned and ruined it after that the last thing she remembered seeing were blue eyes. Stephen's (or something) blue eyes.

Alex choked back a sob she didn't want to die.

The air around them began to get colder and two silhouettes stood at a few distance away.

She nearly gaped when she saw who they were. The woman had white hair while the young man wore odd looking glasses both had a black uniform. The two looked exactly like…

Storm and Cyclops!

Then the two men from before were Sabertooth and the Wolverine?

_Never knew that Wolverine was so short._

This has to be a dream! It has to be! No matter how real it felt she probably got knocked over by a car and was in a coma. Yes, that perfectly made sense because she was no way in the Marvel Universe

She snapped her gaze back at the girl trapped in the car. She didn't look familiar but if memories from the movies were correct then that girl in there was Rogue! What in the world was going on here? Was this a reenactment because if so it had gotten way to far and the actors looked much too real for her liking.

"Step aside" the Cyclops-look alike told her making Alex give a hesitant nod. Beams shot out from the odd-looking glass and this time, Alex was sure that she would pass out. As soon as the door was open Storm-look alike held out a hand to the possible-Rogue who had quickly grabbed it. Cyclops-look alike held her wrist and pulled both her and the possible-Wolverine just a second before the car burst into flames.

The five of them hit the cold ground as the explosion boomed.

Alex huffed; everything would be all right now, she would wake up.

Why did she have to jinx it?

Turning only the slightest bit Alex saw a piece of the car, burning of course, heading towards their way, dropping form the sky. Out of instinct she held her hands in front of her and then the piece of the car shattered. Not like 'shatter' shatter but shatter as if pieces of matter had fallen like small cherry blossom petals.

Her mouth watered at the sight, the small pieces looked liked candy they looked absolutely delicious…Alex stuck her tongue out, only a few more inches and the particle would fall into her mouth.

Until a hand covered lips.

She tensed at the sudden contact "I wouldn't do that if I were you" warned the Cyclops-look alike.

Getting a better view of what the Cyclops-look alike, well, looked like she realised that unlike the movie his hair had a red tint to it and was styled into more of a cliff, his nose wasn't the same shape and his scowl was definitely much worse.

"Wh-what just happened?"

-X-x-x-

Clint gave out a low whistle "Whoa look at the size of that crater."

Clint Barton also known as Agent Barton A.K.A Hawkeye was amazed at the sight before him. His blue eyes shown with hidden excitement as he desperately tried to hide the smile that was forcing it's way through. On his right stood another well-known assassin, Natasha Romanov A.K.A Black Widow. Though her face still remained impassive Clint could tell that she was also surprised.

In front of them was a wide crater, not deep but large enough to stretch further to the forest. The crater's surface was covered in a thin layer of snow and in the center was a shape of a human.

"There are no radioactive signals here…" Clint said as he looked at the device in his hands "But this was where the transmission came from."

Natasha nodded her eyes narrowing at the fact "Well, radiation or not whoever made this crater is dangerous. Report to the director and check the perimeter. We'll see what Fury will think of this."

_To be continued…_

A/N: Okay, so we all know that Alex is=

•Tsundere

•Anti-social

•Realistic

Please, please review me so I can make candidates for who she will fall in love with and make a poll up. But don't worry it won't be the 'love at first sight.'

Thank you for reading!

Bye


End file.
